Web content such as web sites and web applications sometimes includes various client-side scripts that execute at a client device during display and/or interaction with the web content. These scripts can include, for example, various instances of browser-side and/or client-side code that can be executed by a computing device to provide various functions. For example, a client-side script may be executed by a computing device to access data and/or resources of a computing device for various reasons.
Execution of some client-side scripts, however, may be influenced by a device executing the scripts. Such influence can be exploited to execute various attacks against the computing device and therefore may be viewed as vulnerabilities. Some developers may examine scripts to identify such vulnerabilities and/or conditions that may result in these vulnerabilities. As such, some scripts may be analyzed and/or tested by developers to identify and repair various vulnerabilities.
Because consumers may execute applications and/or access other web content with an increasingly diverse set of devices, browser software, and/or device platforms, and because these and other aspects of the computing device can affect execution of the code, the task of testing web content such as scripts for vulnerabilities may be difficult. For example, code developed by a developer may include and/or be affected by hidden functionality that may be influenced by the device, the browser, or the like. Thus, a single test environment such as one platform, operating system, browser application, execution environment, or the like, may not provide an accurate representation of how the program/script will be executed in varying user environments.